


Only One Cure For Exhaustion

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [18]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Hammocks, M/M, Napping, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, quite a bit this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: If you’re tired, you have to sleep. Even if it’s in the middle of the day and your boyfriend is coming over. You’ll just have to convince him to join you.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Only One Cure For Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: **Afternoon naps**
> 
> My shortest fic for this event, so far. I’m pretty proud of that. ;)  
> Although I might actually beat that with my next contribution. We’ll see…

Thomas hadn’t meant to fall asleep. After a grueling night on his feet—tailing a wayward husband—he’d only wanted to rest a little. But his new hammock was comfortable, and the gentle breeze and the soft rush of the waves had provided just the right amount of white noise to send him under… 

He blinked awake when footsteps disturbed the soothing background sounds, to see Gordon walking towards him. Huh… Must be past four now. He should get up if he didn’t want to mess up his sleep schedule… But his hammock was _comfortable_. That was a huge incentive for staying right where he was.

“Hey,” Gordon greeted him with a smile. “Having a lazy day?”

“Hmhmm… I deserve it. Been up all night, and not even for fun.”

“Awww, poor you!” Gordon teased, but Thomas could tell he was exhausted too—no matter how much he was trying to hide it. And maybe he was just a bit envious that Thomas was able to recharge in such an awesome hammock.

“Yeah, poor me. Good thing I was able to reward myself with a nap over here.”

‘Gotcha!’ Thomas thought gleefully, watching Gordon trying to keep his expression neutral. ‘Definitely envious.’

“Wanna join me?” he asked. “You do look like you could use a nap yourself.”

Thomas could tell that Gordon really, _really_ wanted to take him up on the offer, but he was also eyeing the hammock somewhat skeptically.

“Is that a wise idea? I don’t fancy abruptly ending up on the ground because this thing couldn’t hold two grown men.”

“If it didn’t collapse with Rick and T.C. in it, it won’t do that for us either.”

“Um… Do I want to know why those two were in the hammock together?”

“They helped me install it earlier this week, and then they decided to test its sturdiness right away.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, they’d already had a couple of beers. A lot of things sound very reasonable to them when they’re just this side of tipsy,” Thomas laughed. It had been pretty funny, watching them try to get into the hammock without hurting themselves or each other. But once they’d been in, it had held them up beautifully.

Gordon still looked like he wasn’t fully convinced yet, but it was clear he was close to caving. Thomas decided to wait him out—giving him his best puppy dog eyes to speed up the process.

“All right,” Gordon finally relented, and Thomas manfully refrained from grinning in victory. It would only make Gordon grumble, after all.

It took some maneuvering to get Gordon into the hammock without tipping it too far. Thomas silently apologized to Rick and T.C. for having laughed at their flailing. Apparently, it wasn’t just the alcohol’s fault that they’d had a few near-accidents while trying to get settled. Unless, of course, Gordon’s exhaustion was messing with his usual coordination. In that case, Thomas would reserve the right to keep teasing the guys for their clumsiness. He’d have to test that theory later… 

Eventually, though, Gordon was lying down next to Thomas—sighing contentedly while he wrapped an arm around Thomas’s waist. Thomas couldn’t help pulling him even closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gordon hummed in response but was already half-asleep—rapidly turning boneless in Thomas’s embrace.

Thomas stayed awake for a while longer. He just wanted to bask in the moment and congratulate himself for having had the best idea all week. But then, the sound of the breeze and the waves dragged him back to sleep just as surely as it had done earlier that day.

The tiniest snore from Gordon followed Thomas into his dreams.


End file.
